Quiero decirte que te amo
by Yumi Ceres
Summary: Hermione no es como las demás chicas, siente una atracción hacia las de su mismo sexo. ¿Qué pasa si se enamora de la hermana de Ron, pero no es correspondida?


**Quiero decirte que te amo**

**En este songfic se insinúan relaciones sentimentales entre dos chicas. Si eres homofóbico por favor, abstente a leerlo.**

**Pareja: Hermione/Ginny**

**Canción: Quiero decirte que te amo – Laura Pausini**

_Desde el ruido del mundo  
Desde el giro de un carrusel  
De la piel a lo mas hondo, desde el fondo de mi ser  
De este inútil orgullo, y del silencio que hay en mi  
Desde estas ganas mías de vivir…_

Verte sonreír, verte caminar, verte estudiar, era algo raro. Cada vez que te miraba sentía en mí una extraña sensación, cada vez que mi piel estaba en contacto con la tuya, sentía electricidad en mi cuerpo, sentía cosquillas, sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Sabía que esto era algo prohibido, era algo que no podía ser, siempre que escuchaba a personas hablando de este tema, me exaltaba y trataba de estar lo más tranquila posible. No podía permitir que alguien se enterara de mis sentimientos, no, en sólo pensarlo me daba miedo pensar qué dirían mis padres, mis amigos, o ella.

_Quiero decirte que Te Amo  
Quiero decirte que eres mío  
Que no te cambio por ninguno  
Que por tenerte desvarío  
Quiero decirte que Te Amo  
Porque eres tan igual a mí  
Cuando por nada discutimos  
Y luego te cierras en ti_

Cuántas veces pensaba al día en ti, cuántas veces miraba fotografías tuyas, cuántas veces le pedía a Dios una explicación, un por qué. Cada vez que oía tu voz, rápidamente me incorporaba y te buscaba con la mirada, cuando te veía sonreía radiante, cuando te veía, mi mundo era un paraíso.

Siempre esperaba ansiosa que Ron me invitara a su casa para poder verte, para poder estar junto a ti, pasar ratos a solas junto a ti. Sabía que Ron estaba enamorado de mí, lo sabía, pero no podía corresponderle, simplemente, porque yo amaba a otra personita, de su misma familia, a su pequeña hermana, yo amaba a Ginny Weasley.

_Del peor de mis fallos  
De un error por el que pague  
De un teléfono del centro  
De mis ganas de vencer  
De la dicha que siento  
Y de esta fiebre mía por ti  
Desde que me enseñaste a sonreír_

No sé de dónde salió estos gustos, yo desde pequeña sentí que era anormal, no por ser bruja, si no porque me atraían otro tipo de personas. A mí nunca me atrajeron los niños, siempre, siempre veía a las de mi sexo con una mirada distinta, pero nunca se lo conté a nadie, temía algo, aún a mi corta edad, temía algo.

Después, cuando me enteré que era una bruja y que tendría que ir a una escuela de magia, me alegré muchísimo. Pero más me alegré cuando te vi, fue en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, fue como un sueño, quise conocerte, pero me enteré que entrarías a Hogwarts el próximo año.

_Quiero decirte que Te Amo  
Quiero decirte que estoy aquí  
Aunque me aleje de tu lado  
Tras la ventana de un taxi  
Debo decirte que Te Amo  
Porque es mi única verdad  
Tú no me sueltes de la mano  
Aunque podamos terminar_

Cuando me hice amiga de Ron y de Harry, me alegré al enterarme que Ron era el hermano mayor de esa jovencita y se llamaba Ginny Weasley. Gracias a él, podría conocerla y hasta charlar con ella, estuve sonriendo todo ese día, esperaba con ansia el fin de año, ya que nos había comentado que nos invitaría, a Harry y a mi, a su casa.

Cuando terminó el año, de nuevo te vi en el andén, nunca me había sentido más feliz en mi vida, nunca. Al ir a la casa de Ron, te conocí más a fondo, resultaste ser una chica muy simpática y amable, nos hicimos muy amigas.

_Desde el blanco de la página  
Desde mi fragilidad  
Desde mi carta te cuento de mi sinceridad_

Así, pasaron los años, mis sentimientos hacia ti crecieron cada vez más, nunca le conté a nadie. No quería terminar Hogwarts, no quería, porque sabía que capaz no te vería más. Quería confesarte esto, desahogarme con alguien, pero sabía que tú amabas a mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

_Quiero decirte que Te Amo  
Quiero decirte que eres mío  
Que no te cambio por ninguno  
Que por tenerte desvarío_

Cuando viniste corriendo y me contaste que Harry se te había declarado, no pude evitar sentir pena, tristeza. Traté de parecer alegre, al parecer la convencí de que estaba muy contenta, ya que no me dijo nada. Cerré la puerta detrás de ti, lloré amargamente, desde el principio sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera tan pronto.

Tú, cuando saliste de Hogwarts, te casaste con Harry, me dolió mucho verte en el momento que decías "acepto". Después de la boda, me fui rápidamente a mi casa, ahí, lloré silenciosamente, hasta quedarme sin lágrimas.

_Quiero decirte que Te Amo  
Quiero decirte estoy aquí  
Aunque me aleje de tu lado  
Tras la ventana de un taxi_

_Quiero decirte que Te Amo_

_Porque eres todo, yo porque...  
Quiero decirte que Te Amo  
Te Amo…_

Por lo menos… Ella sí sería feliz. Él le daría lo que yo no podía darle. No importa lo que yo sienta, lo importante era su felicidad…


End file.
